supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mary Winchester
Mary Sandra Winchester (geborene Campbell) ist eine Jägerin, die Ehefrau von John Winchester und die Mutter von Sam und Dean Winchester. Ihr Vater ist Samuel Campbell und ihre Mutter ist Deanna Campbell. Sie hat Sam und Dean nach ihren Eltern benannt. Genau 6 Monate nach Sams Geburt wurde sie vom Dämon Azazel bei lebendigem Leibe an der Kinderzimmerdecke verbrannt. Dieses Ereignis führte dazu, dass ihr Mann anfing die Kreatur, die seine Frau tötetete, zu jagen und seine Söhne zu Jägern zu erziehen. 33 Jahre später, nach dem zweiten Krieg gegen die Finsternis, wurde sie nach der Wiedervereinigung von Gott und der Finsternis, von letzterer, als Abschiedsgeschenk an Dean, wiederbelebt. Biografie Mary wurde im Jahr 1954 geboren. Ihre Eltern sind Samuel und Deanna Campbell. Sie heiratete John Winchester und das Paar hat zwei Kinder: Dean (geboren 24. Januar 1979) und Sam (geboren am 2. Mai 1983). Später stellt sich heraus, dass das Paar durch den Cupid Amor zusammengekommen ist. Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|left|250px|Mary wird von Azazel getötetIn Die Frau in Weiß bringt Mary am 2. November 1983 den sechs Monate alten Sam zu Bett und geht schlafen. Sie wacht auf und geht in Sams Kinderzimmer. Sie sieht eine Person und denkt, es wäre ihr Ehemann John. Dann geht sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Mann John schlafend auf dem Sofa sieht. Darauf rennt sie schnell ins Kinderzimmer und fängt an zu schreien. John wacht auf. Die Person tröpfelt etwas von seinem Blut in Sams Mund und fesselt Mary an die Decke. Er zündet sie an, worauf das Haus verbrennt. John kann seine beiden Söhne Dean und Sam retten. thumb|207x207px|Mary als brennender Geist Im Jahr 2005 kehren ihre Söhne in ihr altes Haus zurück, da sie dort eine paranormale Aktivität vermuten. Nach längerer Zeit finden sie heraus, dass dort ein Poltergeist lebt. Der Poltergeist hält Sam und Dean an der Wand fest. Auf einmal erscheint Mary als Geist. Sie sagt: "Dean....Sam...es tut mir so leid," dreht sich zum Poltergeist um und sagt: "Du verschwindest jetzt aus meinen Haus und lässt meine Jungs in Ruhe!" Dann verschwindet sie für immer. Dadurch konnte der Geist Ruhe finden. Staffel 2 In der 20. Folge der 2. Staffel gelangt Dean durch einen Dschinn in eine Traumwelt, in der Mary lebt. Dort sind Sam, Dean und John nie Jäger geworden und leben ein normales Leben. John ist allerdings auch in dieser Welt tot, durch einen Unfall. Sam hat dort seine Freundin Jessica geheiratet und Dean hat eine Freundin namens Carmen. Später erkennt Dean, dass alle, die er als Jäger gerettet hat, tot sind und merkt, dass das nicht die echte Welt sein kann. Dean will sich in dieser Welt selbst töten, da er vermutet, so wieder in die echte Welt zu gelangen. Mary will ihm das ausreden, aber er hört nicht auf sie. In Die Erlösung ''zeigt Azazel, der gelbäugige Dämon, Sam, was damals in der Nacht, in der Mary starb, wirklich passiert ist. Azazel hat Mary deswegen getötet hat, weil sie im Weg war und offenbart, dass Sam Blut von Azazel in seinen Mund bekommen hat. Mary scheint den Dämon an dieser Stelle zu kennen. Hier bleibt jedoch unklar, woher sie ihn kennt. Staffel 3 In der 3. Staffel hat Mary keinen direkten Auftritt; sie wird jedoch erwähnt. In ''Den Kindern geht es gut stellt sich heraus, dass alle Freunde und Bekannte von Mary getötet wurden, nachdem sie starb. Staffel 4 frame|Mary in ihrer Jugend In Am Anfang war... stellt sich heraus, dass Mary eine Jägerin ist, die viel über übernatürliche Wesen weiß. Sie macht im Jahr 1973 einen Deal mit Azazel. Der Deal sieht so aus: Azazel belebt John wieder und dafür darf Azazel in 10 Jahren ihren Zweitgeborenen besuchen kommen. Azazel sagt auch, dass, wenn ihn in 10 Jahren niemand stört, niemand verletzt wird. Sie wird von Azazel getötet, da sie ihr Versprechen, ihn nicht zu stören, nicht hält. In Wenn der Damm bricht wird Sam von Bobby in einen Entzugsraum gesperrt, da er auf Dämonenblutentzug muss. Er hat eine Reihe an Halluzinationen (vermutlich von seinem eigenen Geist). In einer dieser Halluzinationen sieht er seine Mutter Mary, die ein weißes, blutverschmiertes Nachtkleid anhat. Sie führen ein Gespräch. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie stolz auf ihn ist und ihn nicht für das hasst, was er getan hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass es rechtens ist, dass Dean schwach und Sam stark ist. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass es allein seine Aufgabe ist, Lilith zu töten. Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange und verschwindet. Staffel 5 Sam und Dean gehen wieder in die Vergangenheit, um den Engel Anna daran zu hindern, Mary und John zu töten. Sie kehren in das Jahr 1978 zurück, als Mary und John bereits verheiratet sind. Sie ist ziemlich überrascht, als sie Dean und Sam, den anderen Jungen, den sie noch nicht kennt, vor der Tür sieht. Dean erklärt ihnen, dass sie in großer Gefahr sind, weil eine Person versucht, sie zu töten. Als Anna John angreift, greift Mary dafür Anna an. In diesem Moment offenbart Mary, dass sie eine Jägerin ist. John ist wütend, dass Mary ihm das nicht schon früher gesagt hat. Nach dem Angriff gehen sie zum Haus der Familie von Mary, um sich auf den nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten. Dort erklären Dean und Sam John und Mary, dass der Angreifer ein Engel ist. Dean erzählt Mary schließlich, dass sie aus der Zukunft kommen und ihre Söhne sind. Mary glaubt das zuerst nicht, aber Dean kann sie überzeugen. Mary ist sie wütend auf sich selbst, da sie glaubt, Dean und Sam zu Jägern großgezogen zu haben. Dean erklärt ihr, dass sie das nicht war, weil sie durch den gelbäugigen Dämon getötet wurde und, dass John dadurch zum Jäger wurde, um sich zu rächen. Dean rät ihr, in der Nacht, in der Sam 6 Monate alt wird, Sam mitzunehmen und abzuhauen. Sam kommt herein und sagt, dass das nicht reicht, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er sagt ihr, dass sie John verlassen muss, um diese Tragödie aufzuhalten, sodass Dean und Sam nie geboren werden. Nun stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass Mary bereits schwanger ist. frame|left|John und Mary Anna entfernt alle Engelfallen und greift zusammen mit dem Engel Uriel an. Als Anna Mary gerade töten will, gelangt der Erzengel Michael in Johns Körper und verbrennt sie. Uriel schickt er mit einem Fingerschnipser in den Himmel zurück. Michael betäubt Mary und redet eine Weile mit Dean. Später löscht Michael Marys und Johns Erinnerungen der letzten Zeit und bringt Dean und Sam wieder in die Zukunft zurück. Kurze Zeit später sieht man die schwangere Mary zusammen mit John. Staffel 6 Eve, die Mutter aller, verwandelt sich in Mary, während sie mit Sam und Dean redet. Während sie in Marys Gestalt ist, versucht sie Dean und Sam zu einem Deal zu überreden. Staffel 11 Nachdem Amara ein Foto von Mary und Dean im Bunker der Männer der Schriften gesehen hatte, erkennt diese, dass Dean seine Mutter am meisten braucht, genauso wie sie ihren Bruder braucht. Nach der Wiedervereinigung von ihr und Gott hinterlässt sie Dean ein Abschiedsgeschenk: seine wiederbelebte Mutter. Staffel 12 Mary kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie als Geist ihren Jungs half oder dass sie ihnen in der Vergangenheit begegnete. Sie muss noch vieles aus der neuen Zeit kennenlernen, fängt wieder mit dem Jagen an, und sucht gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn Dean nach ihrem jüngsten Sohn Sam, denn dieser wurde von einer Frau namens Lady Antonia Bevell entführt. Sonstiges *Sie teilt sich ihr Geburtsjahr mit John. *Sie liebt Kuchen, so wie Dean. *Sie wurde, wie alle Familienmitglieder bis auf Dean, von einem Erzfeind wiederbelebt. Auftritte *Staffel 1 **''Die Frau in Weiß'' **''Zu Hause'' *Staffel 2 **''Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen'' (Grabstein) **''Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte'' (Illusion) **''Der Sturm bricht los (1)'' *Staffel 4 **''Am Anfang war...'' **''Wenn der Damm bricht'' (Halluzination) *Staffel 5 **''Die Engel wachen über Dich'' **''Sonnenfinsternis'' (Illusion) *Staffel 6 **''Express in die Hölle'' (Foto) **''Krone der Schöpfung'' (Eve als Verkleidung) *Staffel 8 **''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' (Foto) **''Tierische Freunde'' (Flashback) *Staffel 11 **''Das Licht der Finsternis'' *Staffel 12 **''Keep Calm And Carry On'' **''Mamma Mia'' **''The Foundry'' **''Celebrating The Life Of Asa Fox'' **''First Blood'' **''Stuck In The Middle (With You)'' **''Family Feud'' **''The Raid'' **''The British Invasion'' Galerie Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.43.31.png|Mary Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.44.00.png|Die junge weinende Mary Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.45.08.png|Junge Mary Samantha_Smith.jpg samantha-smith-and-supernatural-gallery.jpg supernatural-331.jpg Winchester Family s12.jpg cas and mary.png|Cas and Mary Staffel 12 mary dean.png|Dean und Mary mary dress.png|Mary in "Keep Calm and Carry On" Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Hülle Kategorie:Familie Campbell Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Inhaftiert